darthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Madclaw
Any messages posted here by will be answered by me on 's talkpage Archive: [[User talk:Madclaw/archive1|''1]] [[User talk:Madclaw/archive2|2'']] [[User talk:Madclaw/archive3|''3]] [[User talk:Madclaw/archive4|4'']] ''Allo' , How good for you to be seeing me!! ''Greetings! I am being '''Vilmarh Grahrk' Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wikis. Is lot to do around here, cost you only little monies so is hope you'll stay with them and make many more wastes of space improvements.'' :' ' -Is great first stop, because you can spy what other beings are scheming right this minute, and maybe you help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable, if you are then Villie help you trust me, you can trust Villie hokay. :Questions? -'Villie' know nothing hokay, wasn't Villie, was someone that looked like Villie, Villie was somewhere else that time. Better ask at the Supplication Pits or on the associated with articles, or put message on this talk page! Of course, this not mean he cares. maybe him make fun of you for reaching out. Is really risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? Everyone needs help. Help cost monies ...No really, why should Villie care? Go check out Community Portal, It has outline of the site, and pages to make help you learn how to edit. You still don't know? Hokay, check out this forum for pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Murglark... Oh, was that out loud? :Laws -Bah, here has lot of laws, see them in here Villie study them hard, to see for way around them. You wan't to know? Hokay, is gonna cost you of course. The Sithies been looking forward for your arrival. Now you go down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Unless you pay Villie to get you out, is not cheap of course you understand Be seeing you! Hey Madclaw,Villie go now hokay? Done his part and Sithies now forget about Yum Yum incident. NOOOOOOOO!!!!! NOT THE CHUCK NORRIS PAGE!! HE BELONGS EVERYWHERRE!!! YOU EVIL PEOPLE!!! YOU WILL PAY!! $10 and 50cents to be exact, - User:Clonehunter RE: image what do you mean by source? I uploaded it from my computer, i made it, and it's me on the image. -RC-1262 Re:Multiple accounts I dont use that other one any more.- CH Re: Category Okay, no problem. :] Wing msg 20:28, 30 October 2008 (UTC) RE: Why thank you. That award is so lovely. Did you make it yourself.... oh, that's right. I made it. Hmm. Well, I'd give you the Madclaw! award, but I've yet to make it. So stay tuned. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 22:01, 30 October 2008 (UTC) re:Award Thanks.:) Let[[User_talk:LethalReflex|'hal']] 23:02, 30 October 2008 (UTC) uploading images problems Do you have some new system for uploading photos? I can't seem to upload a single photo for some reason on any wikia. Help me or I'll Destroy Your Planet- User:Yodakenobi Thanks Thanks, I appreciate it. I'm just glad no ones angry with me for missing so much time. The Almighty Ninja 17:24, 10 November 2008 (UTC) \m/ It is looking as though I shall be unable to comply with your request re: rocking out. So, by way of compensation, I whipped this up for your userpage title, if you choose to make use of it. Hail Satan, Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 13:31, 14 November 2008 (UTC) RE: Um some one hacked into my account i didnt add "political shit" ~~ Userpage When can I have my userpage back? It's been protected for three days already. --'Michaeldsuarez talk' 18:55, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :I refuse. --'Michaeldsuarez talk' 19:28, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks. Sorry if I upset you. --'Michaeldsuarez talk' 20:04, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :Alright. --'Michaeldsuarez talk' 20:08, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the information. Didn't know it. Hopefully it shall work. A special message from Gonk Did you know Gonk has a wonderful plan for your life? 'Gonk' ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 16:32, 9 December 2008 (UTC) An even more special message from Gonk Gonk has awarded you the Cassus Fett medal of greater inebriation! For kicking ass, taking names, and shutting up the naysayers FOREVAHHH. Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 16:39, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Captions Feel free. Avoid the crap ones. :P Thefourdotelipsis 23:51, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry- Sorry, man. I'm in school, and the gates are blocked. I wish I could get on, but I can't. Damn, I need to figure out a way to get to the CoB. The Almighty Ninja 17:55, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry, man. The Almighty Ninja 18:02, 15 December 2008 (UTC) listen TO me I'd rather be LordDeathRay than Darth Revis. Ok? Redirect Darth revis to Lord DeathRay or I'llDestroy your planet! LordDeathRay 20:57, 16 December 2008 (UTC) lulz Nice work with that troll ban. ;) --''Victor ''talk'' 22:51, 16 December 2008 (UTC) * el darth tom treatment. :) --''Victor'' ''talk'' 22:59, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Ah I am sorry. Immature spark was lit for a sec. Wont happen again. --[[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav the Underdog Undersith']] [[User Talk:Arav the Undersith| ''Try it, I dare you!]] 22:56, 16 December 2008 (UTC) My talk page I'd appreciate it if you would correct the link to my SWF talk page back to what it was before Darth-2-D2's edit to it. Thank you. - Brandon 'Jesus' Rhea ( ) (Bitch and Complain Here) 01:49, 17 December 2008 (UTC) * Thanks. I appreciate it. - Brandon 'Jesus' Rhea ( ) (Bitch and Complain Here) 02:00, 17 December 2008 (UTC) I don't recall requesting the deletion of my user page or talk page. Might I ask why you deleted them? - Brandon 'Jesus' Rhea ( ) (Bitch and Complain Here) 18:55, 18 December 2008 (UTC) *04:34, 17 December 2008 Madclaw (Talk | contribs | block) destroyed "User:Brandon Rhea" ‎ (4.2 Deleted per author request) Oh Snap I must have been confused with that template always confuses people when it comes to authors. 'Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 19:05, 18 December 2008 (UTC) I don't follow. - Brandon 'Jesus' Rhea ( ) (Bitch and Complain Here) 20:45, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :Neither to I, what is it you want? 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 20:49, 18 December 2008 (UTC) For you to un-delete my user page and talk page, and offer an actual explanation as to why they were deleted. - Brandon 'Jesus' Rhea ( ) (Bitch and Complain Here) 23:31, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :Whats the magic word? Madclaw ''Shyriiwook!'' 23:33, 18 December 2008 (UTC)